Question: ${ 2.3 \times 6 = {?}} $
Solution: ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.3}\times {6}= {1.8}$ ${8}$ ${2}\times {6}+{1}= {13}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 2.3 \times 6 = 13.8} $